


Hands

by MxArtCat



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, M/M, Sticky, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxArtCat/pseuds/MxArtCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing gets a back rub from his little yellow mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> From a Drabble on tumbler I thought should go here.

Loud, muffled moans and cries escape from around the metal gag as delicate yellow servos slowly trail along the triple-changer’s back and wings, gently massaging plaiting and digging into all the right seams to make the decepticon squirm. Wings flutter and twitch as Blitzwing’s need for the yellow mini grows with every tantalizing touch of those sweet servos, trailing lower, but never reaching the spot he want’s stimulated most. He switches to Hot-head to growl lowly and pull at his restraints, showing his impatience.

Not only has he been bound face down with his servos tied to his ankles and his legs being forced apart, but his autobot lover denies either of his exposed and dripping array any attention! He’ll get close, oh so wonderfully close, to ghosting those skilled digits over his needy valve, but Bee always pulls away to continue rubbing and teasing Blitzwing’s back and wings. He always switches over to Random when he does that and whimpers pitifully, only turning back to Icy when a few of the more sensitive wires causes him to groan in pleasure.

Oh, how he want’s nothing more than to have those expert digits inside him, caressing every node they can reach and stretching him wide, or to have Bee’s soft palm knead and stroke his throbbing length. Just the thought of his little Bee treating him so brings him nearly over the edge, and he crashes over with a muffled roar as the sub-compact decides to dig his digits into his wing struts just at that moment.

Bumblebee smirks and leans down to nuzzle his lover’s helm as he removes the gag. “Bad Blitzy. I didn't give you permission to overload.” He scolds wantonly, stroking the larger mech’s back slowly down his spinal strut.

“B-Bitte!” He gasps, shuddering and squirming yet again as those digits continue to travel lower. Maybe he’ll finally get what he so desperately wants.

“Please, what? Do you… want something?” He asks slowly, continuing to tease him before his servo finally hovers just above his heavily lubricating valve.

He switches to Hot-head and growls lowly. “Frag me or I’ll melt jou down into slag vhen I get out of zhese bonds!”

Bee smirks and and slowly shakes his helm. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” He shoves three digits into the slick valve and does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bitte means Please


End file.
